Demonios del pasado
by Mis'essGrayson
Summary: Memorias del pasado. Miedos escondidos y un futuro que no parece nada prometedor. Todo lo que conocía y amaba está a punto de desaparecer.
1. Chapter 1

**Demonios del pasado**

**Disclaimer: **Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, si lo fueran ya estaríamos disfrutando la sexta, séptima y tal vez octava temporada.

* * *

Un golpe bajo, directo a su rodilla derecha, le hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo pesadamente sobre su espalda. Por unos segundos sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire, y sus ojos apenas podían distinguir las bigas del techo.

A pesar del dolor, sonrío.

-¿Tercera ronda? -dijo con una voz entrecortada por la falta de aire.

-Nunca te darás por vencido, ¿verdad?

Volvió a sonreír al escuchar su voz.

-Nunca.

Extendió su brazo en alto, recibiendo el agarre de su amiga y poniéndose de pie.

El sudor le resbalaba por la frente, los brazos y el pecho, y su ritmo cardíaco estaba acelerado producto del ejercicio.

Era su rutina. Cada jueves por la mañana entrenaban juntos diferentes estilos de combate, tanto terrestres como extraterrestres por una o dos horas.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero muy aparte de practicar y mejorar sus habilidades de combate, adoraba pasar todas esas mañanas con ella. Ya se le habían hecho costumbre.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy. -le dijo mientras se soltaba la cola de caballo para rehacérsela.

-Está bien, será mejor ir a ducharnos para el desayuno. -respondió limpiándose unas cuantas gotas de sudor de su sien.

Caminó hasta uno de los bancos para tomar una botella de agua fresca, y la bebió toda de un solo golpe. La joven hizo lo mismo y tomó otra botella y una toalla de mano para secarse el cuello y pecho. Eran las 8 de la mañana y sus amigos ya debían de estar despiertos. A paso cansado pero firme se dirigieron hacia la puerta del gimnasio, no sin antes realizar otro de sus pequeños rituales.

Como todos los jueves Robin sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y la lanzó al aire. Y, como el jueves pasado, la moneda calló en su mano, con el rostro de Lincoln mirando hacia el techo.

-¡Sí! -gritó Starfire, dando un salto de alegría en el aire. -¡La ducha es mía!

Robin suspiró resignado.

-Solo no te tardes tanto como la última vez.

-Lo intentaré -dijo mientras salía flotando por la puerta.

Otra vez esperaría para poder ducharse. Tendría que hablar con Cyborg muy seriamente acerca de construir otro baño, o mejor aun, instalar uno en cada habitación, así ya no habrían peleas por su uso.

Sin nada más que hacer más que esperar, decidió salir a la cocina y ayudar a Cyborg con el desayuno. Antes que salir se quitó la camiseta sudada y se puso una nueva, con la R de su "nombre" grabada en la izquierda de su pecho. Aun recordaba como sus amigos lo molestaron por meses cuando lo vieron entrenar con sus camisetas especiales la primera vez. Aun lo hacían, pero las disfrutaba. Venía incluido con la fachada de héroe que debía mantener para cuidar su identidad que, a pesar de todos esos años, aun la mantenía. Culpaba a su mentor por eso, sus inflexibles normas.

Caminó hasta la sala común, donde encontró a Cyborg terminando de preparar los waffles.

-¿Necesitas una mano? -preguntó tomando una algunos vasos para colocarlos sobre la mesa.

Lo miró de reojo y contuvo su risa -. Star ganó de nuevo ¿eh? -dijo. Pobre suerte la de su amigo, pensó.

-No es obvio -sonrió.

-Debes buscarte un nuevo método, o tal vez hacer trampa.

-O tal vez alguien podría tomarse la molestia de diseñar nuevos planos para un nuevo baño. -añadió con cierto reproche.

-Concuerdo con él. -dijo una voz femenina y pausada desde el sofá.

Desde el espaldar del mueble se asomó una cabeza con cabellos azulados. Sus ojos no se desviaron del libro que tenía en sus manos.

-No saben lo difícil que es remodelar aunque sea una sección de la Torre. Hay que mover cables, sensores de movimiento, rehacer códigos de entrada...

-¡Es solo un baño! -le interrumpió el miembro más joven del grupo, también desde el sillón -. No un laboratorio científico.

-¡Es igual!

-Entonces te sugiero que empieces desde ahora. -volvió a decir Raven, esta vez cerrando su libro ya casi por terminar.

Ambos jóvenes se pararon del sofá y ayudaron su líder a poner los cubiertos y platos que faltaban.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó de la nada su amiga mientras se sentaba en una de las silla.

-¿Bien qué?

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

-Ahh... Estuvo bien -se limitó a decir pero no pudo esconder una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios.

-¿Acaso alguna vez le ha ido mal? -dijo Chico Bestia cruzando una mirada cómplice con Cyborg.

Raven solo hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

Antes de que Robin pudiera replicar el comentario, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a su amiga faltante. Entró flotando a la habitación, con una toalla en el cuello secando sus largos cabellos rojos.

-Eso fue rápido. -murmuró su compañero de batalla, tratando de desviar el tema de conversación.

-Lo siento ¿Llego tarde? -preguntó Starfire.

-Llegas justo a tiempo -le dijo Cyborg mientras le pasaba su respectivo plato.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa en agradecimiento.

Los cinco héroes se acercaron en la mesa, pero antes de que Starfire se sentara Robin tomó el respaldar de su silla y la apartó para que pasara.

Grave error.

Las mentes de Cyborg y Chico Bestia ya maquinaban como torturarlo.

-Starfire ¿Qué tal estuvo el entrenamiento? -preguntó maliciosamente Cyborg al otro lado de la mesa.

-Oh, fue estupendo. Cada día mejoramos mucho ¿no es así, Robin?

-Oh, claro -contestó su amigo al lado de ella.

-Ya lo creo que s... Ouch! -se quejó al recibir un codazo de Raven en la costilla.

Starfire puso una mueca de confusión. A pesar de ya sus casi tres años en la Tierra algunas cosas aun le eran extrañas y confusas, entre ellas algunas de las bromas de sus amigos.

-No les hagas caso -dijo simplemente Raven mientras le pasaba la mermelada.

El desayuno transcurrió en relativa calma, con uno que otro comentario sobre el clima, entrenamiento, etc. En medio de las risas de pronto sonó la alarma, pero no se sorprendieron. Era la alarma que indicaba una llamada entrante.

Cyborg se acercó hasta el teclado* para recibir la imagen de quien estuviera llamando, pero apenas la abrió en la pantalla grande, no hubo más que una imagen borrosa e inconsistente.

Y ruido, mucho ruido.

Starfire se paró en seco.

-¿Star? -preguntó su amigo sentado al lado de ella, pero no respondió.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Raven extrañada, pero también obtuvo la misma respuesta.

Starfire no se inmutó para nada, con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla. Cyborg también se dio cuenta de su extraña reacción y comenzó a presionar botones para intentar hacer la imagen más clara, pero nada se podía distinguir.

Entre el ruido incesante del monitor Starfire reaccionó parcialmente.

Apenas dijo en un susurró. -Mirk dribix...

-¿Qué...? -pero no pudo terminar la pregunta. La pantalla quedó en negro, y el alboroto, cualquiera que había sido, desapareció también.

Los tres chicos la miraron preocupados.

-¿Star, estás...?

-Lo siento, yo...

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, por supuesto... solo... -tartamudeó un poco, pero no dejó que los nervios la dominaran -. Solo fue... -no supo que decir.

-¿Fue un mensaje de Tamaran? -preguntó Cyborg aun al pie del teclado de la pantalla.

Ella se apresuró a contestar. -Sí, fue eso, solo un mensaje.

-¿Pero pasa algo malo?

-¡No! Solo no me lo esperaba.

Se sentó de golpe en su silla y siguió con su desayuno bajo la mirada de sus amigos. Después de un momento todos siguieron comiendo, satisfechos con la respuesta de la joven; todos excepto Robin.

Algo no encajaba bien. Lo supo solo con ver su mirada; aquellos ojos verdes no fueron los mismos durante esos pocos segundos. Tal vez nadie lo había notado, pero él la conocía demasiado bien como para que esa simple respuesta lo convenciera.

La miró de reojo y notó como su vista estaba clavada en su plato, pero apenas probaba bocado y sin decir una palabra.

Definitivamente algo andaba mal, terriblemente mal, y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados sin saber que era. Lo averiguaría.

* * *

**Notas de autor**: Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza desde hace años, pero es ahora que me atrevo a escribirlo y compartirlo con ustedes. Si les gustó no duden en dejar un review y esperen el segundo capítulo que esto apenas ha empezado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comics y Warner (que tomó la muy tonta y ilógica decisión de no hacer la sexta temporada ¡muchas gracias Warner!)

* * *

Caminó a paso lento hasta su habitación. Se pasó la toalla alrededor del cuello y con una mano se secó el cabello, y varias gotas de agua cayeron al suelo a causa del movimiento.

La pesada puerta metálica se abrió y entró para después echarse en la cama boca arriba.

Fijó sus ojos en el techo, pero su mente se mantenía concentrada en lo que había sucedido media hora atrás en el comedor.

Después del desayuno Chico Bestia fue el encargado de los platos sucios y los demás se dirigieron a sus respectivas actividades, pero Starfire se quedó sentado, con la mirada perdida. Esperó sentado junto a ella a que le dijera que había pasado y el porqué de su comportamiento, pero no dijo una palabra. Ni siquiera lo miró. No fue hasta que Raven le pidió que la acompañara que salió de su estado casi hipnótico.

Le preocupaba, le preocupaba mucho.

¿Qué había sido aquel extraño mensaje? ¿Por qué Starfire había reaccionado así? Y más importante ¿Qué significaba si lo único que se escuchaba era puro ruido indistinguible*? Tal vez no había sido solo ruido. Tal vez era algo más, algún lenguaje extraño de otro planeta. Pero si era otro idioma ¿Por qué les dijo que era un mensaje de Tamaran?

Algo les ocultaba y, más que estar molesto con ella por no decirle que es lo que pasaba, estaba preocupado.

Starfire no era de las que le ocultaba cosas, por lo menos no de ese tipo. Como toda persona tenía sus secretos, pero si involucraba algo que le molestaba o la incomodaba siempre iba a hablar con él o con Raven al respecto.

Y ese era otro asunto. Si Robin había sentido el estado de Starfire, Raven también debió de haberlo percibido. Tal vez ya estaba hablando con ella del asunto y todo se resolvería.

¿Y si no era así?

Se incorporó tan rápido que le dolió las sienes. A pesar de que seguía dándole vueltas al problema no lograba descifrarlo. Solo le quedaba esperar a que Starfire le dijera que le pasaba o ir a preguntarle él mismo.

Fue hasta el armario, tomó un uniforme limpio y miró el reloj. Ya eran casi las nueve y tenía el resto del día libre hasta muy entrado de noche, cuando tendría que salir a hacer su patrulla durante las horas más peligrosas de la ciudad.

Se vistió y antes de volver a salir su cuarto se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Ya no veía al mismo chico de 10 años que había quedado huérfano para posteriormente ser acogido por el multimillonario Bruce Wayne. Tampoco al principiante vigilante de 12 años que salía temeroso a las peligrosas calles de Gotham junto con su mentor. Lograba distinguir algunos rastros del intrépido muchacho de 15 años que llegó solo a Jump City para iniciar su carrera en solitario, pero que, por azares del destino terminó liderando a un nuevo grupo de jóvenes héroes completamente inexpertos, pero que con el tiempo lograron ganarse el respeto de los héroes veteranos. No, ahora veía a un joven de 18 años con la suficiente experiencia como para dirigir hasta un mismísimo escuadrón SWAT a su misión. Había crecido y madurado durante esos tres años con los Titanes, y estaba agradecido por ello. Tenía una nueva familia, un nuevo hogar y nuevos objetivos. Había aprendido a desarrollar sus sentimientos y a trabajar en equipo. Había aprendido muchas cosas.

Y también la había conocido.

Starfire.

El destino se había encargado de colocarlo en el lugar preciso a la hora correcta. Él no creía en ese tipo de supersticiones, pero esta vez hacía una excepción, pues unas noches antes de la llegada de la Tamaraniana estaba pensando mudarse a San Francisco y establecerse ahí, pero no lo hizo por diferentes motivos, entre ellos la falta de vuelos, recursos, entre otras cosas.

Y se quedó. Y la conoció. Y el resto era historia.

Sonrió al recordar el moretón que recibió en el ojo derecho a causa de esa primera pelea con su amiga. Nadie lo había notado por la máscara y fue, semanas después en medio de la construcción de la Torre que los demás se fijaron en la pequeña mancha que sobresalía bajo su antifaz.

Starfire se la pasó disculpándose todo el día, a pesar que él ya le había dicho que no importaba y que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de heridas.

Ahh, recuerdos.

Salió del cuarto para dirigirse a su oficina para intentar despejar la mente con algún caso sin resolver. Estaba tan distraído que no vio venir la discreta silueta de Raven cruzar por el pasillo, y chocaron.

-Lo siento, Rae. No te vi venir -dijo apresurado.

-Está bien, no te preocupes -le respondió la joven hechicera que se agachaba a recoger una pequeña botella con un contenido extraño -. Solo agradece que la botella no es de cristal, sino hubieras tenido serios problemas.

-Lo siento.

-Descuida, puedo entender porque estabas distraído -dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Él entendió.

-¿Hablaste con ella? -preguntó en voz baja mirando el contenido de la botella.

-Lo intenté, pero me dijo que no fue nada, solo un simple mensaje.

-No le creíste ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no. Soy una émpata, y no hay nadie más emocional en esta Torre que Starfire. Sus emociones se hicieron un remolino en el comedor.

Robin suspiró. Tal como había pensado.

-¿Crees que te lo diga?

-Lo dudo, solo nos toca esperar, pero no creo que sea buena idea que le preguntes.

Se estremeció un poco al oír las palabras de su amiga, pero si lo decía debía ser por una buena razón.

-Está bien ¿sabes dónde está?

-En mi habitación. Estábamos meditando, así que no interrumpas -dijo con una expresión seria pero a la vez un tanto jocosa.

Se rio ante la amenaza de Raven.

-De acuerdo, solo llámame si sabes algo.

Ambos siguieron por su camino, pero Robin siguió pensativo acerca de su conversación con Raven.

Llegó hasta su oficina, marcó el código para entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de si. Dio un recorrido visual a la habitación. No mucho había cambiado con los años. Aun seguían varios de los recortes de periódicos que empapelaban las paredes y el escritorio en medio de la habitación, iluminado por una lámpara.

Lo que si había cambiado era la presencia de otra silla acompañando a la suya; la silla donde Starfire solía acompañarlo, a veces toda la noche, y ayudarlo con los casos o simplemente para hacerle compañía. Y tenía que admitirlo, le encantaba verla revolviendo papeles y archivos, hurgando en su laptop o simplemente haciéndole una buena conversación para evitar que el trabajo lo consuma por completo.

Se acercó al escritorio y apartó la silla para sentarse. Inmediatamente tomó su laptop para abrir algún caso o ficha por llenar, el típico papeleo que le tocaba hacer como líder, pero se detuvo cuando su mente le presentó una idea más atractiva. Apartó de su lado la carpeta de fichas criminales y sus dedos comenzaron a buscar rápidamente los archivos del todas las grabaciones realizadas, desde la mañana hasta ahora. Debido a que la red principal de la Torre estaba conectado con la computadora madre, la computadora de Cyborg y la suya personal, tenía acceso a códigos, archivos, mapas, fichas criminalísticas, etc.; pero era un video específico el que buscaba.

Cuando al fin lo encontró lo abrió y se puso los audífonos para oír mejor el audio. Lo que sea que Starfire había escuchado en aquella transmisión debía ser muy importante o muy malo para haberla dejado tan desconcertada. Retrocedió la cinta hasta el principio y luego la reprodujo. El mismo incesante chillido invadió sus oídos y le obligo a bajarle el volumen al video rápidamente. Los pocos segundos que duró los volvió a reproducir, intentando captar algo en la imagen que le diera alguna pista de su contenido o de quien lo enviaba. Después de varios intentos y de probar varios filtros de imagen lo único que pudo detectar fue una imagen borrosa de lo que parecía ser la silueta un ser de forma humanoide sobre un fondo aun más oscuro.

Finalizando ya el análisis visual, ahora venía descifrar el audio. Sabía que, aunque encontrara una palabra o frase completa, había más del noventa porciento de posibilidades de no entender absolutamente nada de lo que dijera, pero debía intentarlo.

Escuchó atento el audio original e intentó identificar los diferentes sonidos por separado. Con su sofisticado programa de control y manejo de sonido descartó primero audio de fondo, lo que aclaró un poco el barullo del mensaje, pero no le decía nada. Luego eliminó cierto sonido de interferencia, como el que se produce al haber feedback, pero tenía la misma respuesta. Agudizó su sentido auditivo y se concentró lo más que pudo.

Y escuchó algo.

Fue por pocos segundos, pero pudo oír claramente un sonido más agudo, como el aullido ahogado de un animal. Eliminó el efecto molesto que le impedía escuchar aquel grito.

Su piel se heló.

Volvió a reproducir la cinta para estar seguro de lo que había escuchado, y de nuevo comprobó su sospecha con mucho nerviosismo.

Cerró su laptop y salió de su estudio, pero sin saber bien que hacer. Recordó las palabras de Raven, y pensó mejor no ir directo donde Starfire a comenzar a interrogarla. Mejor esperaría.

Por segunda vez en la mañana su atención estaba en otro lado, pues de nuevo chocó contra alguien al girar una esquina, la misma esquina de hace media hora.

-Lo siento, Raven -dijo en reflejo sin ver a la persona.

Pero no fue la pausada voz de la émpata la que le hablo.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

Alzó la vista apenas oyó la suave voz que le contestó.

Y por unos segundos no supo que decir.

-Star... ahh...

Ella lo miró con esa expresión de desconocimiento en el rostro.

-¿Terminaste tu sesión con Raven? -dijo súbitamente antes de que la joven dijera lo que sea que iba a decir.

-Sí, fue especialmente... relajante, se podría decir -le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Genial, entonces...

-¿Entonces?

No sabía si tocar el asunto o dejarlo para otro momento, pues ocurriría que si no quería o se sentía incómoda, tal vez tardaría más tiempo en confiárselo, si es que decidía decirle de todos modos. Su cerebro trabajó rápido, debatiéndose si preguntarle o no.

-Bien... creo que seguiré con lo que iba a hacer. ¿Nos vemos más tarde para salir a patrullar?

Por fin su cabeza reaccionó, y antes de su amiga desapareciera por la esquina la detuvo suavemente por el brazo.

-Espera, hay algo que debo preguntarte.

Starfire se giró en sus talones, dirigiendo sus ojos verde a donde debería estar los escondidos ojos de su líder, guía y mejor amigo.

-¿De qué se trata?

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos, pero la joven no sospechaba lo que Robin estaría a punto de preguntarle.

-En el mensaje de hoy en la mañana, dijiste que era un mensaje de Tamaran.

-Así es -dijo nerviosamente.

-Entonces ¿por qué alguien gritaría desesperadamente tu nombre?

La Tamaraniana palideció.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Gracias a todas las personas que han leído mi fic y a los que dejaron un review. Espero que, con este nuevo capítulo, llene sus expectativas y sigan leyendo y esperando los siguientes capítulos (interiormente espero llenarlos de intriga y misterio, ojalá pueda). Un saludo desde mi pequeño cuarto escuchando Coldplay y será hasta el próximo capítulo.

Ahh, y un saludo "cordial" a Cartoon Network por haberme dejado sin DC Nation hasta enero.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los Teen Titans no me perteneces ¡pero algún día cuando tenga mucho dinero (si, claro...) pagaré por mi sexta temporada!

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos experimentó como sus alrededores se paralizaban, al igual que ella. Aunque no la veía podía sentir claramente la mirada de Robin clavada en sus ojos, y su ceño fruncido no ayudaba para nada a sus nervios. Su boca estaba seca y los pequeños pelos de su nuca estaban erizados, pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas que no se notara su estado.

Pero por supuesto sabía que no podía engañarlo, la conocía demasiado bien.

-Dime, Star ¿por qué alguien te llamaría a gritos tan desesperadamente?

No contestó. No podía.

-No es un mensaje de Tamaran ¿verdad?

Sus pupilas se dilataron y las palabras de Robin retumbaron en los oídos, pero tampoco le contestó.

-¿Sabes quién te envió el mensaje?

Intentó zafarse del agarre del joven, pero por más que quiso ningún músculo de su cuerpo se movió.

-Debes saberlo para haber reaccionado de esa manera.

Ya no podía sostener la mirada del héroe y la apartó súbitamente ante lo último que le había dicho.

-Al menos dime si es algo malo para ayudarte.

Ya era suficiente. Ya no podía permitirse tal descontrol sobre su propio cuerpo.

-No es nada, ya te lo dije.

-Si no es nada entonces puedes decírmelo.

El chico la miró pesadamente, esperando impaciente que la heroína dijera algo.

No se esperó una respuesta. Un tajante pero nervioso "no". Parpadeó por unos segundos sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿No? -preguntó incrédulo.

-Lo siento, Robin, pero no.

La tensión en el lugar se podía sentir a leguas. Los ojos verdes de Starfire se desviaron de nuevo, intentando mirar cualquier cosa menos a su amigo. Él solo se quedó estático con el ceño levemente fruncido. Finalmente alguien dijo algo.

-No confías en mí.

-Robin, eso no es...

-Si confiaras en mi me lo dirías.

-No es tan simple.

-¡Soy tu amigo, Star! Si algo no está bien contigo sabes que puedes decírmelo.

-Robin, no es nada grave.

-¿Entonces por qué no confías en mí?

-Yo confío en ti. Ahora tú confía en mí cuando digo que no es nada.

Sus últimas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, y sabía que eran ciertas. A pesar de todos esos años juntos aun mantenía sus ojos cubiertos por la máscara y, a pesar de que ya sus otros compañeros le habían comentado en más de una ocasión de que ya era hora de dejarles conocer quien era en realidad, Starfire era la única que nunca le había dicho nada acerca del tema. Y se lo agradecía. Vio como en sus ojos estaba reflejado cierto temor, pero también estaba presente convicción de sus palabras. Con una mueca forzada le sonrió.

-Prometes que me dirás si algo no anda bien.

Vaciló por unos segundos, pero el joven lo notó.

-Lo prometo.

TTT

Un cielo con pintas naranjas y rojas cubría por completo la ciudad. Era la hora preferida de Starfire. El tenue calor concentrado del todo el día acompañado con los borrosos y últimos rayos del sol eran la combinación perfecta para hacerla sentir viva, llena de energía. Todos los días a esa hora iba por una "recarga" de energía, y también para despejar la mente. Hoy, sin embargo, por más que trataba de dejar de pensar en ello, ese asunto seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, acechándola a cada instante.

Apartó la vista de la magnífica puesta de sol que tenía en frente. Sus pensamientos ni siquiera le permitían disfrutar de una de sus vistas favoritas en toda la Tierra.

Una ola de pensamientos invadió su cabeza. Si lo que había oído en ese mensaje era lo que creía, entonces no solo ella estaba involucrada, sino también sus amigos, la ciudad, incluso la Tierra entera. El asunto era serio y a la vez impredecible. Sabía de antemano que llegaría tarde o temprano, de que no se podría esconder más, pero le aterraba. Le aterraba de sobremanera. Y está vez tal vez no podría escapar.

Entonces ¿qué la detenía de contarles a sus amigos? ¿Por qué no les dijo apenas había recibido el mensaje? Si ellos eran su nueva familia, ¿por qué no confió en ellos desde un principio?

No. No es que no confiara. Muy dentro de su ser en realidad quería mantenerlos al margen de todo ese asunto, alejados de algo que era casi imposible detener. Quería mantenerlos a salvo.

Volvió a mirar el horizonte para percatarse que ya casi anochecía. Mientras más y más se obstinaba con ese asunto, el tiempo se iba volando. Un ligero dolor en la sien la liberó por unos instantes del tema. No había comido casi nada desde el desayuno y tampoco le apetecía probar algo de la cena. Lo único que quería era estar sola y tratar de pensar en una solución sin tener que meter a sus amigos en ello. Pero sabía que en algún momento les tendría que decir.

Y entonces se molestarían. Sobre todo Robin. X'hal, ahora que lo pensaba Robin no solo se molestaría. Le regañaría, le reprocharía el haberle ocultado algo así, tal vez incluso le dejaría de hablar.

Se estaba arriesgado mucho al no decirle algo asi, pero prefería mil veces que se enfadara con ella por semanas, a no verlo nunca más.

-Así que aquí estabas -una voz a sus espaldas la sorprendió.

Volteo su rostro para ver como el dueño de aquella voz se acercaba hasta ella. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Aunque pensándolo bien, era más que obvio -volvió a decir su nuevo acompañantes sentándose al lado de ella.

-Esta hora es la mejor para absorber la radiación del sol -le dijo volviendo a fijar su vista en el ya casi opaco cielo.

-Sí, aun recuerdo cuando nos enteramos de la importancia del sol para ti. Nunca había visto a Robin tan asustado -dijo entre risas.

Ella también rio, recordando como hace dos años, durante una misión de una semana, les había tocado pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el subsuelo al tratar de desmantelar una red ilegal de producción de armas. Al quinto día, ya con la misión completada y después de haber realizado un starbolt demasiado grande, Starfire no pudo más y calló, completamente pálida, al suelo bajo la mirada asustada de Robin. Aquella vez fue muy peligroso; hoy no era más que otro recuerdo y un recordatorio para que Cyborg siempre llevara, en su brazo, una pequeña lámpara que asemejaba los rayos del sol.

-Fue mi error no haberles dicho a tiempo -dijo Starfire con otra sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Y no crees que deberías decirnos lo que está pasando ahora?

Ante sus palabras lo miró de reojo. Lo que le faltaba, alguien más reprochándole.

-¿Robin te dijo algo?

-No, solo estoy preocupado por ti, Star.

Suspiró por lo bajo lo suficientemente bajo para que no la escuchara.

-Como le dije al él, no es nada importante. Ya pasó.

-¿Estás segura? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

Se volteo por completo y vio el preocupado rostro de su amigo. Vio en él al hermano mayor que desde el principio la había cuidado y protegido, y que haría todo lo posible para que nada le pasara.

Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

-Lo se, Cyborg. Gracias, en serio.

-Cuando quieras, damita. Sabes, hoy... -no pudo terminar lo que estaba por decir. La alarma del brazo de Cyborg y la de la gema de la gorguera de Starfire sonaron y comenzaron a parpadear. El Titán abrió la ventana de comunicación de su brazo para ver el rostro de su líder.

-Emergencia en el sector G3, ataque de un metahumano desconocido, enviando coordenadas específicas.

La imagen de Robin desapareció para dar lugar a un mapa con la ubicación específica del lugar atacado.

El sector G era las afueras de la ciudad, donde el borde urbano desaparecía y daba lugar al extenso bosque. Cada sector era divido en cuatro subsectores, y el G3 era donde descansaba una mina de carbón activa. Las coordenadas confirmaban que el ataque estaba dirigido justo a la mina. No era de sorprenderse, pues había ciertos metahumanos que se apoderaban de lugares como esos para tomar rehenes o robar lo que podían. Lo que si a veces los tomaba desprevenidos era la clase de metahumanos a los que se enfrentaban y sus habilidades, pero nunca les tomaba mucho tiempo detenerlos. Hoy no sería la excepción.

-Lista para un poco de acción -le dijo ya de pie y ofreciéndole la mano para que se parase.

No dijo nada y, después de recibir su mano, lo tomó por los hombros y se elevó en el aire hasta la carretera donde ya los otros se dirigían hacía el punto de la emergencia, Chico Bestia convertido en halcón, Raven bajo su forma anímica de cuervo y Robin en su motocicleta.

No avanzaron mucho cuando escucharon una explosión, y rápidamente una densa capa de humo apareció en el cielo nocturno alumbrado apenas por la luna llena y las luminarias a lo largo de la autopista. Todos aceleraron el paso, sin saber bien a quien o que se enfrentarían. No tenían ni idea de que les esperaba.

* * *

**Notas de autor**: Tercer capítulo y ni siquiera llegó a la verdadera trama. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y a quienes siguen la historia. Cualquier duda pueden preguntar con confianza. Que más puedo decir, esperen por los próximos capítulos, sigan leyendo y si les gustó dejen un review.


	4. Chapter 4

Una segunda explosión se escuchó, esta vez más cerca y más fuerte que la anterior. Pudo haber sido el hecho de que ya estaban a muy poco distancia de la mina, pero Robin tenía el presentimiento de que no era así.

Frenó a raya justo cuando un enorme pedazo de roca cayó en frente de la R-cycle. Alzó la vista y por fin pudo divisar la entrada de la mina, una colosal y oscura boca de túnel. También pudo ver un par de trabajadores, completamente asustados y paralizados. Se bajó de un salto de la R-cycle y corrió hasta los dos hombres seguido de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó fuerte y claro.

-Un hombre. Vestido de negro. Apareció de la nada -dijeron entre voces temblorosas.

-¿Hay alguien más adentro?

-Cuatro más, al final de la mina.

-¿Pudieron ver que clase de poderes tenía? -dijo de pronto Cyborg.

-No estoy seguro, pero juraría que vi como absorbía el carbón.

-¿Absorbía el carbón?

-¡Sí! ¡Lo tomaba con ambas manos y se disolvía y desaparecía!

-Calma, calma. Alguien los escoltará a un lugar seguro ¿Raven? -dijo dirigiéndose hacia la joven a su lado, a lo que ella asintió.

De nuevo tomó su forma anímica y absorbió a los dos hombres para teletransportarlos fuera de la mina.

Los cuatro Titanes restantes se quedaron quietos.

-¿Alguna idea de que puede ser? -preguntó Robin a cualquiera que le pudiera dar una respuesta.

-No estoy seguro, puede ser muchas cosas. Un piroquinético que use el carbón como combustible o un consumidor de energía o materia como Plasmus. Incluso podría ser un transformista que use materiales como fuente.

-Eso mismo pensé. ¿Hiciste un escáner de la mina?

-Las capas de tierra son muy densas, pero captó señales electromagnéticas* de cinco cuerpos diferentes. El problema es que no distinguió la ubicación exacta.

Antes la información Robin asintió. -La mina solo tiene dos túneles, nos separaremos y...

-Viejo ¿por qué siempre tenemos que separarnos? ¡Siempre pasan cosas malas! -interrumpió Chico Bestia.

-No hay otra opción. Hay rehenes y no podemos perder más tiempo -dijo Raven justo después de arribar y recuperar su forma.

-Nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Raven y Cyborg irán por el primer túnel; Chico Bestia, Starfire y yo por el segundo. Si encuentran a los rehenes no ataquen y esperen al refuerzo.

Todos asintieron al unísono ante las instrucciones y rápidamente entraron a la mina. Unos metros más adelante encontraron las dos entradas de ambos túneles, pero ningún rastro de donde podrían estar los trabajadores o el metahumano.

-Ya saben que hacer -remarcó el joven, y todos se dividieron en sus respectivos equipos y avanzaron a paso discreto pero rápido.

TTT

Por el primer túnel ambos Titanes iban lo más silencioso posibles para no alertar a quien estuviera al final del mismo, Raven levitando a unos centímetros del suelo y Cyborg atento a su escáner.

-¿Encontraste algo? -preguntó por lo bajo la joven.

Cyborg no apartó los ojos de su brazo.

-No, aun no identifico bien su ubicación, pero escucha esto. Uno de los cuerpos está liberando más ondas electromagnéticas que el nivel humano común.

-Un psíquico -murmuró la chica de nuevo, adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo.

-Exacto, y uno poderoso. Escondiendo una mueca bajo su capucha Raven se mordió el labio inferior pesadamente.

TTT

Escudriñando cada rincón, un sabueso iba olfateando cuidadosamente en busca de algún rastro inusual, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado nada.

A su lado, los dos Titanes estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento o sonido extraño. El líder del grupo iba revisando su comunicador, vigilando el pequeño sonar en busca de algo que le dijera si había algún cuerpo extraño y fuera de lugar; a unos pasos atrás y flotando levemente estaba Starfire con los ojos bien abiertos a cualquier sorpresa que los pudiera emboscar.

-¿Nada todavía? -preguntó Robin dirigiéndose al can frente suyo, a lo que él le respondió negando con la cabeza sin dejar su tarea.

En medio de la oscuridad e iluminados por la tenue luz de un starbolt avanzaron unos cuantos metros más cuando Robin sintió como le tocaban el hombro levemente.

-¿Star?

-Radiación, siento una enorme fuente en algún lugar.

El Robin y Chico Bestia se quedaron quietos en su lugar.

La Tamaraniana, al ser capaz de absorber la radiación de los rayos del sol, podía sentir levemente fuentes de radiación como pequeños cosquilleos a lo largo de sus brazos y su estómago. El problema radicaba en que, para que Starfire pudiera detectar tales flujos de energía radioactiva, la fuente debía ser peligrosamente enorme. Y Robin lo sabía.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-No, pero está cerca.

Una mirada preocupada y pensativa cruzó el rostro de los tres héroes.

TTT

-No lo entiendo. Tengo uno de los mejores sistemas de rastreo ¿por qué no puedo detectar donde está?

Raven solo calló, aun pensando quién podría ser este psíquico y que poderes tendría. Y si sería tan o más poderoso que ella. Con los años había aprendido a manejar sus poderes a tal punto que ya no se sentía presa de ellos. Ella tenía el control, pero aun había ciertas cosas que le faltaba por descubrir. Una de ellas era manejar sus poderes ante emociones demasiado fuertes, como el miedo o la ira. O cuando se enfrentaba ante otro psíquico. La última vez que se enfrento contra Omen, una psíquica ahora aliada de los Titanes, sus poderes se descontrolaron tanto que, como muestra de su pelea, aun se mantenía un enorme cráter a las afueras de la ciudad.

Ahora solo pensaba en como le haría cara a este nuevo desconocido.

La voz de Cyborg la sacó de sus pensamientos. Le siguió la voz entrecortada de Robin a través del comunicador de su compañero.

_-¡Lo encontramos! Sigue nuestras coordenadas._

Y la imagen del Titán desapareció de la pequeña pantalla.

-¿Podrás llevarnos hasta ahí? -dijo rápidamente al darse cuenta de que no tenía más tiempo que perder.

No necesitó respuesta. Raven lo atrapó bajo su aura.

TTT

Era un campo abierto y completamente oscuro. El olor a metal y plástico quemado era tan fuerte que llegaba a ser capaz de marear y desorientar a cualquier persona que se parara en medio. La única luz que sobresalía provenía de las manos de una figura parada a lo lejos. Atrás de ella varias figuras más, la de cuatro hombres postrados en sus rodillas y con las espaldas contra la pared rocosa, apenas se movían, asustados por lo que presenciaban sus ojos.

Pero lo que la difusa silueta no detectó fue la presencia de otras tres más escondidas entre los muros del túnel de entrada y salida del campo. Los tres observadores se mantenían estáticos en sus lugares, esperando a sus otros dos aliados.

No tardaron mucho en aparecer.

-¿Posición? -susurró Cyborg.

-Distancia aproximada de diez metros -contestó el líder sin despegar los ojos de sus objetivos.

-¿Rehenes? -preguntó Raven.

-Cuatro, atados contra la pared y a dos metros detrás del sujeto -dijo Chico Bestia.

-¿Algo anormal? -volvió a preguntar Cyborg antes de decir la información que había descubierto con su escáner.

Robin y Chico Bestia se miraron por unos segundos, y luego desviaron su mirada hacia Starfire.

-Radiación. Está desprendiendo enormes cargas de radiación -se resignó a responder la Tamaraniana.

-Oh... eso es malo -musitó Cyborg después de unos segundos de escuchar a Starfire.

-¿Por qué?

-También es psíquico -aclaró Raven secamente, ocultando su rostro bajo la sombra de su capucha.

Hubo un silencio pesado en entre los presentes.

-Diablos... -maldijo en voz baja en muchacho verde.

Los cinco voltearon su ojos hacía la alta figura a varios metros lejos de ellos, cada uno pensando en como lo combatirían. Robin maquinaba en su mente todas las tácticas posibles para poder vencerle y rescatar a los rehenes sin que resultaran heridos. Ellos eran su prioridad. Siempre la seguridad de los civiles ante todo y todos.

-Bien Titanes, este es el plan. Raven y Starfire, ustedes se encargaran de distraer y contrarrestar los ataques del enemigo; Cyborg, Chico Bestia y yo liberaremos a los rehenes. Una vez que estén libres Raven los telestranportará fuera de aquí. Después de eso la misión será atacar y capturar; entendido.

Todos asintieron con seguridad.

-Bien, a mi señal.

Y esperaron hasta que su líder diera la señal.

Esperando un punto ciego.

Un segundo.

...

Dos segundos.

...

Tres.

...

Ahora.

Sigilosos como un depredador nocturno cazando su presa, atacaron como un solo cuerpo. Como un solo soldado.

Solo pudieron ver los ojos rojos de su enemigo, y una potente luz escarlata cegándolos.

Luego nada.

* * *

**Notas de autor**: Cuarto capítulo y está muy cerca de descubrirse el secreto que Starfire guarda celosamente, pero ¿lo hace por el bien de sus amigos? ¿y si ellos están más involucrados de lo que ella cree? ¡Esperen el próximo capítulo! Hasta pronto, no sin antes decir ¡muchas gracias a todos los que escriben un review y a las personas que en cada chapter me motivan con sus palabras (revencita, Lachicadelasseries, MelaTheClumsyBookWorm1985, Dama del Destino, , los reviews anónimos que me encantaría saber quienes son para agradecerles como se debe y todos los demás que leen y disfrutan de mis locuras) son lo máximos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de DC comics (¡te maldigo New 52!) y Warner.

* * *

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasó, ni tampoco la distancia que ya los separaba de su objetivo. Todo fue demasiado rápido. Simplemente no lo vieron venir. Lo único que sus ojos captaron fue aquella potente luz roja invadiendo todos sus alrededores. Y una risa esquizofrénica retumbando en sus odios.

Pero no duró mucho.

Pronto la fosforescencia roja fue desplazada por otra. Una verde esmeralda.

Y las carcajadas de su adversario cesaron súbitamente. Eso no se lo esperó. Furioso al ver su ataque neutralizado gruñó con rabia, esperando a que aquella molesta luz se disipara para ver quien había osado detener su ofensiva. Finalmente, lo vio.

Mejor dicho la vio.

Una joven de cabello largo; de un color rojo que destacaba entre la oscuridad; de figura delgada pero fuerte a la vez, con ambas manos extendidos en frente de ella y en puño, apuntando hacia él, y de unos vibrantes ojos color verde profundo. Eso captó más su atención, pues sus pupilas ya se habían posado en él, mirándolo peligrosamente. Un nombre resonó un su cabeza. Esto sería divertido, pensó, y una malévola sonrisa apareció en sus pálidos labios.

-No todos los días alguien detiene mis ráfagas, bueno, sin ser desintegrado por supuesto –dijo en voz alta, resonando en toda la cueva.

-Siempre hay una primera vez –le respondió la muchacha aun con sus brazos en alto, dirigidos directo a su pecho.

-Así parece… -se pasó la lengua por los labios, mientras recorría de arriba abajo sus ojos, inspeccionando a Starfire detalladamente. Nadie le pasó por alto nunca alguien tan… -siseó con su lengua, imitando a una serpiente. Por unos segundos Starfire sintió como se le ponían los vellos de sus brazos y nuca de punta -…interesante como tú.

A pesar de que no le gustaba como estaba manejando la situación a su voluntad, Robin sabía que debía apegarse al plan, su propio plan. Aprovechando la pequeña distracción de Starfire, Robin dio sus señales con su mano derecha por lo bajo, dirigiéndose a sus dos compañeros, y con la izquierda confirmando que Raven estaba preparada para atacar.

Se posicionó detrás de su amiga, y recitando mentalmente su mantra, comenzó su arremetida.

-Viéndolo mejor, no eres la única persona interesante que veo… -no pudo terminar su tosco comentario. El suelo bajo sus botas tembló desprevenidamente, y una enorme aura oscura en forma de garra cuervo emergió de la nada y comenzó a formarse sus espaldas.

Ni siquiera pudo voltear su rostro por completo para ver lo que le avecinaba. Aquella aparición se alzó y en menos de un segundo, como una bota cayendo sobre un mísero insecto, fue directo hacia su enemigo, casi aplastándolo. Un gemido de casi dolor se escapó de la boca del muchacho.

-Termina esa oración, y te partiré en dos –una gélida femenina voz le respondió, y alzó la vista como podía desde el suelo para observarla mejor.

Otra chica, pero totalmente diferente a la otra. Cabello oscuro hasta los hombros, piel pálida y ojos de un inusual color. De nuevo esto fue lo que más le llamó la atención, pues nunca antes había visto un color así antes, con pintas violetas y azules que le daban la apariencia de ser dos amatistas brillantes. Una larga capa caía desde sus hombros, cubriendo su fina espalda y llegando hasta sus tobillos. Sonrió al reconocer quien era.

-Eso suena a una proposición… malévola- no apartó la vista ni por un segundo, esperando alguna reacción reflejo por parte de su nueva adversaria. Pero ella se mantuvo firme -. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no tienes las agallas para terminar lo que empezaste…, Raven?

Dijo su con cierto gusto. Oh, la conocía, y muy bien. Una de las mejores superheroines de todas, miembro fundador del segundo mejor grupo de élite de defensores de la Tierra, solo después de la mismísima Justice League, con poderes y una reputación tan magníficos que harían temblar a cualquier metahumano, alienígena o simple mortal. Y una de las mejores psíquicas del mundo.

-No te escaparás tan fácilmente –el suave tono violeta de sus ojos se transformó en un intenso brillo, casi tan fuerte como el de un farol en medio de la oscuridad, avisando que estaba por desatar todo su poder.

Su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca cuando sintió que lo alzaban por los aires a todas velocidad. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba a más de seis metros de altura, casi rozando el techo de la mina.

-Así que quieres jugar ¡Juguemos! –gritó, y su ojos cambiaron de la misma forma que los de la joven hechicera, pero a diferencia de ella, estos se tornaron negros, casi tan negros como el carbón a su alrededor.

Juntó sus palmas a la altura de su pecho y todo a su alrededor empezó a temblar. Comenzó como un ligero movimiento, nada de que asustarse. Pero se intensificó hasta parecer un completo terremoto. Demasiado peligroso cuando se tienen más de diez pisos de tierra sobre tu cabeza.

Pero a pesar de los gritos asustados de los trabajadores y las pequeñas rocas que ya empezaban a desprenderse del techo y paredes de piedra, Raven no perdió la calma.

Recordó su mantra mentalmente por segunda vez. Los años y la experiencia le habían dado la ventaja de que ya no necesitaba decirlo en voz alta para concentrar sus poderes, a pesar de que a veces se le escapaba, solo para atraer la nostalgia de los días jóvenes.

Aumentó su agarre mental sobre el otro psíquico, y en un intento de desconcentrarlo de su ataque, lo llevó hasta la entrada de la inmensa explanada y lo arrojó contra el techo. Funcionó. El suelo dejo de vibrar.

Al otro lado del campo de batalla, los otros tres Titanes liberaban lo más rápido que podían a los rehenes. Los cuatro trabajadores estaban atados con cadenas de metal, pero Cyborg rápidamente se deshizo de ellas. Ya sin nada que pudiera mantener atados a los hombres, Robin dio señales para empezar a sacarlos de la mina.

Chico Bestia fue el primero en reaccionar. Convertido en colibrí, voló lo más alto que pudo para evaluar la situación. Raven estaba en medio del campo, levitando a un par de metros de suelo y con los ojos brillantes de poder y fijos en la entrada del túnel. A poca distancia de ella estaba Starfire, sus manos destellantes de energía por sus _starbolts_. Ambas estaban atentas al siguiente movimiento que pudiera hacer el extraño, que estaba poniéndose de pie después del ataque de Raven.

Tanto él como los otros esperaban en guardia.

Una enorme explosión sacudió de nuevo el lugar. Parte del techo de la cueva comenzó a desmoronarse, y una lluvia de rocas empezó a caer justo sobre las dos Titanes. Un muro de energía negra se alzó sobre las cabezas, al tiempo que Starfire comenzó a volar rápidamente hacia el enemigo.

No avanzó mucho cuando tuvo que detener con ambas manos una estela de energía radioactiva. Masculló por lo bajo en Tamaraniano. Sus sospechas habían sido ciertas.

-¿¡Creían que esto sería fácil, muñecas!?

Los escombros dejaron de caer y fueron envueltos por la misma energía negra para ser arrojados a un lado. Levitando, Raven se acercó hasta quedar al lado de su amiga.

-¿Es lo que creo que es, Raven?

Raven asintió.

-Radioquinesis.

Radioquinesis. Un tipo de poder psíquico no muy común. Ya antes se habían enfrentado a psíquicos con distintos poderes, desde el más común, como la telequinesis, hasta los más raros como la sonoquinesis. Pero la radioquinesis, el poder de crear campos y explosiones radioactivas, era algo que solo habían escuchado antes y ahora veían por primera vez.

-Muy bien, muñecas ¿Cuál de ustedes será la primera? –dijo con una enorme y grotesca sonrisa plasmada en su pálido rostro y sus cabellos largos y negros cubriendo uno de sus ojos.

Una nueva ráfaga de radioactividad se formó a lo largo de sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos. Luego la soltó. Rápidamente Starfire se interpuso entre Raven y el ataque, absorbiendo la radiación y sintiendo como la energía subía por sus dedos. Por más que absorbiera toda la radiación, Starfire sabía que ya todos habían estado lo suficientemente expuesto para estar contaminados, lo que significaba que tendrían que pasar una buena parte del día siguiente dentro de una cámara especialmente diseñada para eliminar radiación. Pero lo que más preocupada era el posible daño ya hecho en sus amigos y los civiles.

Debían actuar rápido.

Una vez que la llamarada de energía desapareció, Raven volvió a acercarse a la Tamaraniana.

-Los rehenes están desatados, debo llevarlos fuera de aquí ¿podrás con él por unos minutos?–Starfire asintió, y Raven desapareció envuelta en su capa.

-¡No tan rápido, preciosa! –gritó y, apoyando una mano contra la pared a sus espaldas, comenzó a, como dijeron los otros trabajadores, absorber el carbón de entre la roca.

Starfire voló rápidamente hacia él, apartándolo del muro con ambas manos y arrojándolo lejos del alcance del carbón.

-Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí –dijo, sus ojos ahora brillando amenazadoramente.

Sus _starbolts_ superaban la poca luz que había, dándole a la mina un todo verdoso. Por fin lo veía de cerca. Piel pálida, ojos oscuros, cabello largo y desordenado. A juzgar por su rostro de seguro no pasaba de los 20 años, pero eso no iba a hacer que se contenga de usar todo su poder para detenerlo.

-Así que quieres jugar primero ¡Bien! –alzó su puño de él brotó un nuevo disparo de energía radioactiva.

Por tercera vez, asimilando la descarga y mezclándola con su energía.

No se suponía que lo sintiera, no de ese modo.

-¡Probemos esa inmunidad tuya a la radiación ¿eh?!

Algo no andaba bien.

Las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a arder, el dolor solo comparado a si hubiera impregnado sus manos con ácido. Sentía sus dedos ya dormidos y el ardor comenzó a subir por sus brazos, haciéndose casi insoportable. Pero debía seguir con el plan y mantener al resto del equipo fuera su alcance.

Como el anterior disparo, este se desvaneció a los pocos segundos, pero la reacción no cambió. Suprimió una mueca torcida de molestia para evitar que se diera cuenta cuanto le había afectado. Escuchó como varios pasos se acercaban detrás de ella, y vio por el rabillo del ojo a Cyborg y Robin corriendo hasta donde se encontraba. Chico Bestia se acercaba volando, transformado en halcón.

-Bien, ahora que ya tengo toda su atención, empecemos.

-Por supuesto… ¿eh, y tú eres? –preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Recuérdalo bien, niño –alzó una de sus piernas en ángulo recto sin despegar los ojos de los Titanes -. Vandal siempre se sale con la suya –su pesada bota golpeó en suelo y un destello cegador consumió el lugar.

Después un golpe seco, directo en la mejilla y terminando en la nariz.

Vandal cayó al suelo, sujetándose el tabique de la nariz, sus dedos manchados de sangre.

-¡Pagarás por eso, muñeca!

Ni siquiera pudo ponerse de pie cuando una explosión a sus pies lo hizo perder la concentración. Robin corrió junto a ella, preparando otro boomerang-bomba.

-¡No se acerquen, es peligroso!

Un destello de luz golpeó el mismo lugar donde el boomerang había caído. Luego otro y otro hasta que Cyborg quedó a la par de la pareja.

-Lo sabemos, solo atacaremos a larga distancia –le respondió, preparando de nuevo su cañón para un nuevo disparo -. Seremos tu fuerza de apo – no pudo terminar de hablar. Las enormes garras de un pterodáctilo lo sacaron del camino de otra ráfaga que había salido de la nada. Entre el humo, Vandal salió con una sonrisa y las manos destilando aquella onda de colores extraños a los ojos, a veces invisibles y a veces de tonos rojo, negros y grises.

-Grave erros, chicos, grave error.

Alzó su mano derecha en puño hasta la barbilla y besó un extraño anillo dorado que lucía en el dedo anular.

-Está es para ti, preciosa –y se alzó a correr a una velocidad que no era humana, con el puño extendido en dirección al líder Titán.

Todo fue demasiado rápido. Simplemente no lo vieron venir.

La sonrisa de alivio por la rápida reacción de Starfire interponiéndose entre él y el ataque se desvaneció ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Parte de los dedos de Vandal se habían hundido, literalmente, en la piel expuesta debajo del final de la clavícula izquierda de su amiga, donde comenzaba la articulación del brazo.

Y seguía penetrando.

Comenzó a brotar sangre de la herida.

Demasiada sangre.

-¡Starfire!

* * *

**Notas de autor**: ¡He vuelto! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero por exámenes y diferentes cosas que me pasaron este último mes se me hizo imposible actualizar, pero aunque tarde nunca dejaré alguna de mis historias inconclusas.

¡Feliz Navidad atrasada! Espero lo hayan pasado de maravilla con sus familias y amigos, y Feliz Año Nuevo. Nos veremos el próximo año (espero actualizar la primera semana de enero).

Mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes, un capítulo más largo de lo que usualmente escribo. Gracias de antemano por sus _reviews_, y dejen muchos más (ese será mi regalo de Navidad atrasado).


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans es propiedad de DC Comics, Warner y Cartoon Network, que ahora de paso se le ocurrió cancelar Young Justice. Bien CN, bien.

* * *

El sonido del viento siendo cortado por dos birdarags susurró cerca de su oído, para segundos después incrustarse en la gruesa tela de la chaqueta de Vandal y, por consiguiente, penetrándose en su piel. Un chillido de dolor se escuchó y, por fin, para alivio de todos, retiró su puño del hombro de Starfire.

No mitigó para nada el dolor.

Temblando por la súbita liberación, la Titán retrocedió con dos torpes pasos, tambaleándose hasta que sus rodillas no pudieron sostener más su peso. Un par de fuertes manos evitaron que su cuerpo impactara con el suelo.

-Cyborg –susurró girando su rostro para poder ver a su amigo mejor. Notó como sus ojos, uno humano y el otro artificial, estaban fijos en su enemigo que no dejaba de gritar del dolor. Un destello de ira brillaba en sus ojos.

Una nueva presencia se materializó a su lado, y lo primero que vio fue otra mirada llena de furia que luego se suavizó al redirigirla hacia su amiga.

-Estoy bien –respondió Starfire entre dientes al interpretar lo que decían los ojos de Raven.

-No, no lo estás –trató de decir Raven lo más calmadamente posible para no perder el control.

Sin esperar una respuesta o protesta Raven acercó su mano derecha, brillando de energía, hacia la herida de su amiga, procurando no tocar pero estar lo suficientemente cerca para cerrarla.

Los gritos de Vandal cesaron de un momento a otro, atrayendo la mirada de los jóvenes héroes.

-¡¿Creen que unos pequeños rasguños me detendrán?! –soltó a todo pulmón mientras arrojaba a un lado los dos birdarags. Ambas armas se enterraron en la tierra, derritiéndose lentamente hasta quedar en dos pequeñas posas líquidas.

Un agudo zumbido penetró los oídos de todos los presentes antes de que una fuerte ráfaga de luz celeste brillante iluminara un amplio perímetro del lugar.

El cañón de Cyborg dio justo en el blanco.

Aun observando el humeante lugar donde momentos atrás estaba Vandal, Raven pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Robin se posicionaba junto a ella, con dos explosivos en una mano y otro birdarag en la otra. También pudo ver como, por una fracción de segundos desviaba la mirada hacia su amiga que, a pesar de ya no sangrar, aun se notaba la molestia de la herida. El joven no se inmutó. Estaba en modo líder y los años le habían enseñado que ya no se podía dejar llevar por las emociones tan fácilmente. Debía mantener la compostura y no dejar que sus enemigos conocieran sus debilidades. También había llegado a comprender que sus amigos eran igual o más fuertes que él en diferentes aspectos, y que un simple "rasguño" no los iba a detener. Igual, y con mascara en el medio, Raven sabía muy bien que la preocupación lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

La transformación de Chico Bestia de águila a humano también le llamó la atención, luego se dio cuenta por qué.

El lugar donde segundos atrás estaba parado Vandal, aun humeante a causa del ataque de Cyborg, estaba completamente vacío.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!

En una fracción de segundo, el aura oscura de Raven encerró a los cinco Titanes, protegiéndolos de la oleada de energía radioactiva que venía desde encima de sus cabezas. ¡Por Azar, qué clase de criatura era esa!

A sus espaldas escuchó como Cyborg maldecía.

-¿Alguna idea, líder? –dijo tratando de sonar lo menos sarcásticamente posible.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua sonoramente, un hábito que solo se le oía hacer cuando estaba bajo presión -. Dos grupos, - dijo finalmente -. Cyborg y Raven ataque directo. Chico Bestia y Starfire vendrán conmigo.

Una gama de colores rojizos y negros estalló sobre ellos mientras todos estaban esperando el momento justo para comenzar su contraataque.

Ambos grupos se separaron, Robin, Chico Bestia y Starfire alejándose y escondiéndose tras las sombras; Raven y Cyborg saliendo del perímetro del ataque de Vandal, si es que seguía en ese mismo lugar.

Alzó la vista, y efectivamente no estaba. Pequeño escurridiso, pensó.

No podían esperar, tenían que captar su atención para que los otros tres Titanes realizaran la segunda parte del plan.

Siempre era así. Cada vez que se enfrentaban contra un enemigo del que sabían poco, como en la mayoría de los casos, formaban dos grupos. El de ataque directo y el de ataque sorpresa. En otras palabras, la carnada y la trampa.

Esta vez, Raven y Cyborg eran la "carnada".

Cerrando los ojos, desplegó su mente por cada rincón de la mina, buscando aquella mente criminal.

Cada rincón.

Cada esquina.

Una nueva explosión a cuantro metros de ellos, entre dos enormes paredes de roca que terminaron estallando en mil pedazos, fue su señal de ataque.

Un nuevo cañonazo del brazo de Cyborg se mezclo con los destellos radiactivos. Raven solo esperó.

-No todos los psíquicos que conozco llegan a tocar mi mente, -dijo una voz ronca desde los escombros, pero apenas podían verlo por el polvo aun el aire, -sin caer en la demencia -terminó de sentenciar.

-No soy cualquier psíquica.

El polvo se disipó, y aquella figura delgada comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

-Sí... - resopló, y sus ojos se volvieron completamente oscuros brevemente, -eso puedo verlo.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Cyborg se interpuso entre ambos.

-Vamos a ver si peleas tan bien como balbuceas.

-¿Que harás? No puedes ni tocarme.

-No será necesario.

Vandal no tuvo tiempo de responderle. A sus espaldas otras dos pequeñas explosiones lo obligaron a arrojarse y caer sobre su costado para evitar una nueva lluvia de piedras.

-¡Hay más de donde salió eso! -sentenció el Titán.

Esa fue su señal para atacar. Cerrando los ojos y concentrando toda su poder, volvió a desplegar un nuevo campo de aura, esta vez redirigido hacia su enemigo, encerrándolo en una pequeña pero fuerte esfera de pura energía.

Desde dentro de la prisión inmaterial, Vandal se puso de pie con dificultad. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de su actual estado. Apoyó una de sus manos sobre el incorpóreo muro que lo dividía del resto del entorno, y se sorprendió al sentir lo más parecido a un shock de corriente eléctrica.

-Bonito truco -carraspeó con la garganta. Raven no emitió ni un solo sonido -. ¿Sabes? yo también tengo los míos.

Y sin desaparecer esa desagradable sonrisa del rostro sus ojos se volvieron a oscurecer. No era buena señal.

Todo el lugar tembló de arriba abajo. El tosco techo de piedra que los cubría comenzó a desmoronarse poco a poco, cayendo rocas por doquier y de los tamaños más variados. Cyborg tuvo que apartarse a una distancia demasiado larga, pues varios escombros comenzaron a caer justo sobre él.

Un enorme trozo del mineral se desplomó peligrosamente cerca de los pies de la joven.

Lo que sea que Robin estuviera planeando, sería mejor que lo hiciera rápido.

Un súbito _crack _se escuchó, pero Raven no lo escuchó. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando mantener el encierro de Vandal bajo control, cosa que le estaba costando.

De repente otro _crack_, pero tampoco lo percibió. Lo que sí pudo reparar fue la sonrisa, más macabra que antes, del muchacho, y el efecto en negativo que producía ver a través de su propia energía no ayudó para nada.

Sus pies temblaron.

Su campo de energía se desvaneció.

Y por una fracción de segundo se sintió flotar en el aire, y después caer.

-¡Raven!

Un fuerte tirón la hizo volver a la realidad. Cerrando los ojos fuertemente para intentar recobrar su atención, se dejó llevar por lo que sea que la estaba sosteniendo. Después de unos segundos abrió los ojos con dirección hacia el suelo. Lo que vio no fue el suelo precisamente, sino más bien un enorme abismo oscuro que no parecía tener fin.

Alzó la vista rápidamente, un tanto por el miedo que le produjo ver hacia aquella absorbente oscuridad. Las viejas fobias casi nunca se olvidaban. Lo primero que apreció fueron dos enormes alas reptiles, ambas de un curioso color verde. No necesitó más para saber _quién _era.

Un ruido mezclado de dos armas diferentes explotó en sus oídos. Toda su atención fue hacia Vandal que estaba siendo blanco de un ataque en conjunto del cañón sónico de Cyborg y el armamento de Robin. Antes de que la munición diera el objetivo, un nuevo resplandor voló por los cielos de un color esmeralda brillante, mezclando aquel centello con el ataque anterior. El efecto de la detonación fue masivo.

Los reflejos de la joven hechicera actuaron prontamente, y antes de que la bomba estallara hasta alcanzarlos a todos, logró encontrar y capturar a los cinco Titanes, contenerlos de nuevo en su aura y llevárselos lo más lejos seguro posible, que fue a uno de los túneles que conectaba la cámara principal de la mina donde hace pocos segundos estaban.

Lentamente bajó los muros protectores hasta que desaparecieron, regresando nuevamente dentro de ella. Echó una mirada rápida.

Todos estaban a salvo.

Antes de siquiera poder suspirar de alivio, sintió como una mano la alaba desde atrás, obligándola a girar sobre sus talones. Unos ojos color olivo la recibieron.

-¿Ahora qu–? –sus palabras murieron en su boca.

Un fuerte y breve abrazo la sorprendió por completo, y de nuevo esos ojos, casi acusantes, la miraron por segunda vez.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso.

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero sincera se dibujó en sus labios.

Chico Bestia le devolvió el gesto.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** … Lo sé, algunos querrán matarme por la tardanza, al menos los pocos que están leyendo mis locuras. En verdad, sé que sonarán a las típicas excusas, pero con los exámenes, la U, una exposición que me saco canas verdes, la muerte de Neji en Naruto (… ¡¿POR QUÉ?!) en fin… lo importante es que ya no me voy a perder como antes. Al menos no seré como dos de mis fics favoritos que sigo y que actualizan cada **4 o 5 meses**, eso sí es tortura. Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Gracias, infinitas gracias por sus reviews. Siempre me alientan a seguir escribiendo.

¿Qué más? Espero sus reviews, díganme lo que les gusto, lo que no les gustó, lo que creen que pasará, etc., porque en serio, aun no llegó a la verdadera trama de esta historia.

Tengan linda noche

Chaocito.

P.D: Tengo un poll en mi profile, si quieren (HÁGANLO) pasen y revísenla. Ahh y chicos y chicas, quiero saber de ustedes. De donde son, cuál es su Titán favorito, cosas así ¡El Fandom tiene que estar unido! Si quieren estoy abierta a conversaciones por PM.


End file.
